1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to multi-dimensional imaging of seismic data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, one highly used seismic data acquisition and processing technique has been common depth point, or CDP, stacking, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,732,906 and 3,040,833. This technique is predicated on several assumptions that affect the accuracy of displayed data processed in this manner.
First, it has been assumed that CDP data are from a common depth point in the earth. This is not, however, accurate, since the assumption is true only for each subsurface reflecting layer which is horizontal. It is an unusual situation for layers to be horizontal in areas of interest for hydrocarbon exploration. Second, CDP processing required that the seismic traces be corrected for normal moveout (NMO). A non-linear distortion effect on the seismic traces was introduced by NMO correction, due to the stretching of data portions of the traces during correction.